The NIMH Veterinary Medicine Research Branch (VMRB) has successfully provided veterinary medical, husbandry and research support to over twenty-eight (28) principal investigators in the NIMH IRP with over fifty-seven (57) active animal study protocols. In addition, the Branch has provided training and support to over two hundred and sixty (260) animal users within the Institute. Throughout this fiscal year the NIMH Animal Program Director has also served as Director of the NEI animal care and use program. Both programs were again granted full accreditation by the Association for Assessment and Accreditation of Laboratory Animal Care (AAALAC) International this past summer. Through its commitment to programs of excellence in veterinary health care, animal husbandry, technical support and program administration the NIMH VMRB has provided program support and facilitation necessary to the mission of the NIMH and NIH. The VMRB continues to play a leading role in the NIH Animal Care and Use Program and as an active participant in the laboratory animal science community both on the local and national level.